The Pretty Committee: Defined
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Dictionary to the cast of the Clique. Most characters will have their own chapter.
1. Chapter 1 SASSY MASSY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Revenge of the Wannabes

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 10,2010

Sassy Massie

Sassy Massie is bossy,

With her highlighted her, she rules her friends with fear.

Anyone who messes with Massie ends up messy,

To know what happens just ask Alicia, who no longer is walking on air.

Massie says who's in and whose out,

Everyone in the seventh grade knows this without a doubt.


	2. Chapter 2 Claire Walking on Air

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Revenge of the Wannabes

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 10, 2010

Claire Walking on Air

Claire's walking on air,

Believing she has friends who care.

They have other plans for Claire,

They're just waiting to see if she will say, "dare."

She's living in a fairytale,

The others are waiting until she gets stale.


	3. Chapter 3 Alicia will Diss Ya'

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Revenge of the Wannabes

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 10,2010

Alicia will Diss Ya'

Alicia will diss ya,

If she gets the chance.

She'll bring ya' down, if you push,

She'll make you dance an ugly dance.

She's out for revenge,

And she will be avenged.


	4. Chapter 4 Dylan's Not the Villain

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Revenge of the Wannabes

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 10, 2010

Dylan's Not the Villain

Dylan's not the villain,

She's forced to do Massie's bidding.

"No one says no to Massie, even if she's up to no good," says Dylan,

She's always kidding,

When she is mean.

She's not scarred,

She's scared.


	5. Chapter 5 Listen to Kristen

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Revenge of the Wannabes

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 10, 2010

Listen to Kristen

Listen to Kristen, who knows all the secrets,

Everyone trusts them to her.

She'll keep it,

She'll never tell anyone expect the air.

Listen to Kristen, who is very poor,

She'll take your secrets to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 Cam Gram

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I don't own them.

Time: P.S. I Loathe You

Genre: Poetry and Friendship

Date Finished: August 12, 2010

Rating: G

Cam Gram

Cam gram is just like candy,

All the girls love him and want to make their claim.

He's awful dandy,

The ladies are fighting for him and he pays no mind.

Claire and Massy are getting a little messy,

Breaking their nails to get that besty.


	7. Chapter 7 Derrington Gets a Ten

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I don't own them.

Time: P.S. I Loathe You

Genre: Poetry and Friendship

Date Finished: August 12, 2010

Rating: G

Derrington Gets a Ten

All the girls at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day school, say Derrington gets a ten,

With his looks and fun ways, he's such a flirt.

He's always the center of attention, never far from a lens,

Even when he's lying in the dirt.

He's been marked by many girls who don't know,

That he'll never change what he knows.


	8. Chapter 8 Chris's Bliss

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 28, 2010

Chris's Bliss

Chris' bliss consists of so few things,

He loves girls and soccer.

He never wanted to make a ding,

In those things, he calls his heaven.

He loved scoring points: five, six, maybe even seven,

Now all he has is a broken ankle.


	9. Chapter 9 Dempsey's a Little Ditzy

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I don't own them.

Time: P.S. I Loathe You

Genre: Poetry and Friendship

Date Finished: August 12, 2010

Rating: G

Dempsey's a Little Ditzy

Dempsey's a little ditzy for falling into Massie's trap,

He doesn't see that he's a weekend fling.

He'll do anything to get the girl, who made him even more dapper,

There's nothing he wouldn't do, not a thing.

What Massie doesn't know wouldn't do any harm,

She's not the girl he wants


	10. Chapter 10 DOOM DUNE

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I don't own them.

Time: P.S. I Loathe You

Genre: Poetry and Friendship

Date Finished: August 12, 2010

Rating: G

DOOM DUNE

Dune's heading for doomsday,

His heart's about to get broken by the girl he loves.

"I love you, Kristen," he says,

However, Kristen's not loyal to her lover.

No one will pick up his heart,

He'll be left with just a broken piece of wannabe art.


	11. Chapter 11 LAYNE THE LAME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I don't own them.

Time: P.S. I Loathe You

Genre: Poetry and Friendship

Date Finished: August 12, 2010

Rating: G

Layne the Lame

Layne the lame isn't cool,

She's playing games with Massie.

She thinks she can come the school,

Without caring what others think.

She's her own person and doesn't follow,

The others down to the hallows.


	12. Chapter 12 ALLIE ROSE SINGER IS ALMOST

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 26, 2010

Allie Rose Singer is Almost a Winner

Allie Rose Singer is almost a winner,

She pretty enough to be one.

But, she towers over everyone making her too tall,

Too bad, cause that's her only flaw.

She's got the style to be someone,

But she is yet to win.


	13. Chapter 13 BEANS, BEANS WHAT ABOUT BEANS

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 26, 2010

Beans, Beans, What About Beans?

Beans, Beans what about Beans,

He's the dog that's been through it all.

He was there for Massie in the darkest of days,

He was there when she wasn't' so tall.

Now, he's back to being her toy,

It's only until she finds a new boy.


	14. Chapter 14 OLIVIA'S NOT LOVIN' YA'

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 26, 2010

Olivia's Not Lovin' Ya'

Olivia's not lovin' ya' anymore Alicia,

Instead she's loving Claire.

She doesn't miss ya',

In fact, she's better off without ya'.

She's got a new gang and a new face,

Just hope she doesn't take your place.


	15. Chapter 15 SKYE'S LAIR

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 27, 2010

Skye's Lair

Welcome to Skye's liar,

Make yourself at home with the alphas.

Don't get to used to it, because your time at the top is short,

You'll last a long time, doubtful.

After all there's always someone trying to beat you out of your place,

Then you'll always be out of the race.


	16. Chapter 16 PUSHING YOUR LUCK, JOSH

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I don't own them.

Time: P.S. I Loathe You

Genre: Poetry and Friendship

Date Finished: August 12, 2010

Rating: G

PUSHING YOUR LUCK, JOSH

Josh is pushing is luck with the ladies,

He's got Massie very jealous, because he's a couple.

Josh has his dream girl maybe,

Until Massie ends the couple.

He's walking on thin ice,

Because Massie's not being nice.


	17. Chapter 17 HARRIS DON'T SCARE US

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 26, 2010

Harris Don't Scare Us

Harris don't scare us,

All we want to do is look for the key.

You see you're on Skye's kissing list,

And she may have hidden it in your room, you see.

Harris, we hope you're room is normal and not a scare,

Please, don't have a sign, "Enter if you dare."


	18. Chapter 18 MEENA DOESN'T MEAN IT

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 27, 2010

Meena Doesn't Mean It

Meena doesn't' mean it, Massie,

She's just following the others.

She doesn't want to get on your bad side,

She'd rather she died.

She just wants to help,

When she's the one who needs the help.


	19. Chapter 19 MILES IS BILE

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 27, 2010

Miles is Bile

Miles is bile for wanting to change Claire,

He wants her to make him more poplar.

He's floating for thinking that she's the one,

Too bad she's already won.

He wants to make it to the big time,

Too bad all he had is a dime.


	20. Chapter 20 DR BAUM DON'T BUM ME OUT

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Bratfest at Tiffany's

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 13, 2010

Dr. Baum Don' Bum Me Out

Dr. Baum don't bum me out,

You just don't understand this stuff.

Look, you're good at what you do,

But don't tell me that my life isn't tuff.

You listen about people's lives-maybe even care,

But this is one big dare.


	21. Chapter 21 ALEXANDRA, GET OUT OF

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

Alexandra, Get Out of the Drama

Alexandra, get out of the drama,

You belong in the loser pile.

You need to go back to you own LBR life,

And by the way you look like bile.

You may think that you're all that,

When you're really just another rat.


	22. Chapter 22 PRINCIPAL BURNS, DON'T BURN

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 26, 2010

Principal Burns, Don't Burn Me

Principal Burns, don't burn me,

We're sorry (maybe) for what we've done.

We've really suffered (not) over these past few weeks,

Please, for once be weak.

Let us back in and we promise you wouldn't regret,

Every putting us in your debt.


	23. Chapter 23 STRAWBERRY BURY ME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

Strawberry Bury Me

Strawberry bury me-even though that's nawt your name,

You need a life because you are so lame.

Are you called Strawberry because your hair is pink,

Or because of your temper that causes you to stink?

Some may find that you are quite fine,

But the Pretty Committee finds that you are not worth the time.


	24. Chapter 24 EFFIE'S NAWT SO BETAY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Bratfest at Tiffany's

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 13, 2010

Effie So Nawt Beta-y

Effie so nawt beta-y,

In fact she's the opposite of thee.

She knows how to rock the world,

Even if she's really old.

She's the savoir with a different face,

In a deck of cards, she would be an ace.


	25. Chapter 25 BRINNA'S LAYING IT ON

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: These Boots Are Made For Stalking

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 14, 2010

Brianna's Laying It On

Brianna's laying it on,

She loves when she can strike another girl down.

She loves making fun of their childish games,

She loves watching them drown.

That was until she meets Massy,

Now those two together equal sassy.


	26. Chapter 26 DON, YOU NEED TO BE GONE

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Bratfest at Tiffany's

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 13, 2010

Dean Don, You Need to be Gone

Dean Don, you need to be gone,

And take your boys with you.

You probably don't like the share your position,

It probably smells like rotten stew.

Don, you surely can do better,

Than a bunch of boys who are like no other.


	27. Chapter 27 CARRIE NEEDS TO BE CARRIED

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

Carrie Needs To Be Carried Away

Carrie needs to be carried away- to another world,

She's going to get on the wrong side.

She thinks that Massie actually likes her,

But really Massie can't wait for her to glide.

Carrie loves all the advice she got about guys,

So, much that she actually did a LBR sigh.


	28. Chapter 28 HEATHER'S NOT A FEATHER

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 27, 2010

Heather's Not a Feather

Heather's not a feather,

In fact she's a cow.

She may think that she's not next alpha,

When in fact, she's not even a beta, ouch.

She's hangs out with Layne the lame,

That only makes her the queen of the lame.


	29. Chapter 29 ISAAC'S THE NICEST

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 26, 2010

Isaac's the Nicest

Isaac's the nicest driver in the world,

He listens to problems without a word.

He drives around crazy, lovesick girls,

When he'd rather be doing something else.

He listens to everyone's needs,

Even if they are thieves.


	30. Chapter 30 KEMP IS A DIP

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

Kemp is a Dip

Kemp is a dip for being cool,

Cause now the PC control his love affairs.

He's one of the most popular guys in school,

So, his name is known.

He hangs with best gang,

And has some of the girls saying, "Dang."


	31. Chapter 31 KAYA'S NO THREAT TO US

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 26, 2010

Kaya's No Threat to Us

Kaya's no threat to us,

She may have a key, but she's a loser.

Skye may think Kaya might be the next alpha,

But the chance that it's going to happen is doubtful.

She may be on the hunt,

But she it's all a big stunt.


	32. Chapter 32 KORI'S A TROY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Bratfest at Tiffany's

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 13, 2010

Kori's a Troy

Kori's a troy, because she's so trusty,

She looks out for the rest of the crew.

She not got good social skills-she's a little rusty,

But those who know her say she's quite a jewel.

She looks don't get her a ten, not even a nine,

But still she knows the signs.


	33. Chapter 33 LANDON'S SENDING

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: These Boots Are Made For Stalking

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 14, 2010

Landon's Sending

Landon's sending a new text,

This time with an infamous alpha names Massie Block.

Too bad he'll be an ex,

As soon as the door is locked.

He's the hottest thing in the ninth year,

To anyone who will lend an ear.


	34. Chapter 34 LIAM DOESN'T GET THE LAME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 28, 2010

Liam Doesn't Get the Lame

Liam doesn't get the lame,

He gets all of the best girls.

He gets those who get a least a ten,

All of his girls can't be tamed.

He loves the way they look,

One look is all it took.


	35. Chapter 35 LIVELY, LIVVY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

Lively, Livvy

Lively Livvy, you really need a life,

Here the Pretty Committee will be nice and offer our aid.

Step one, forget about Nina-she's so last season,

Second break the rules-we already did.

You may be rich and have a nice sedan,

Too bad you're just be banned.


	36. Chapter 36 LIZ MIND YOUR OWN BIZ

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: These Boots Are Made For Stalking

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 14, 2010

Liz Mind Your Own Biz

Liz mind your own biz,

You are just the beta, not the one on top.

You are so mean-just like Massie,

You love to watch them drop.

You think you're so cool with all the boys,

Too bad they think you are just another set of toys.


	37. Chapter 37 MR DINGLE'S DIGGING IT

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

Mr. Dingle's Digging It

Mr. Dingle's digging it,

This trip is right for him-maybe not for the rest.

Topography is his life's desire,

All you have to do to tell this is look at how he is dressed.

He could go on and on about the matter,

Too bad everyone would rather do the latter.


	38. Chapter 38 NATHAN'S WAITING

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 26, 2010

Nathan's Waiting

Nathan's waiting for his chance,

To meet the movie star of his dreams.

He's selling her stuff to make some crush,

He hopes that this doesn't end in a dash.

All he wants to meet a famous person to settle his itch,

What is doesn't know is the best friend is a witch.


	39. Chapter 39 MR MYNER GO BE A MINOR

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

___Mr. Myner Go Be A Minor_

___Mr. Myner go be a minor, _

___If you think we care about the "great outdoors." _

___Wait, take that back, you can't go and be a minor, _

___You already are. _

___Merri-Lee thinks you're hawt, _

___But sorry you are so nawt. _


	40. Chapter 40 PENELOPE, PENELOPE HOW I

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 26, 2010

Penelope, Penelope How I Loathe Thee

Penelope, Penelope how I loathe thee,

You're not fine, but why does Massie hate you.

You're one with the clues,

So, now you're making Massie blue.

She's the queen bee,

So, she shouldn't have to fight for it; it should be free.


	41. Chapter 41 DIAL HAWT FOR MILES

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: These Boots Are Made For Stalking

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 15, 2010

Dial Hawt For Miles

Dial hawt for Miles,

And you might just get the super cute ninth grader.

He hangs with the other cuties,

So, his friends might be a sender (to you).

He may nawt the top,

But he's almost hopping.


	42. Chapter 42 AIDEN'S DEN

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: These Boots Are Made For Stalking

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 15, 2010

Aiden's Den

Welcome to Aiden's den,

All cute girls are welcome.

Just pull up a chair and make yourself at home,

It's like a dome.

Age doesn't matter, just as long as you're good looking,

And not afraid of booking.


	43. Chapter 43 JACKSON'S NAWT LACKING

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: These Boots Are Made For Stalking

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 15, 2010

Jackson's Nawt Lacking

Jackson's nawt lacking in anything that matters,

He's got all the things right.

He's got all the friends,

All the right places.

He just has to do the right stuff,

Then he'll be pretty tuff.


	44. Chapter 44 LUKE'S A DUKE

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: These Boots Are Made For Stalking

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 15, 2010

Luke's a Duke

Luke's a duke,

And that's royalty in our books.

He's alright with younger women,

But they just like his looks.

He's not got a lot in common with them,

But not to hang out with their boyfriends would be a sin.


	45. Chapter 45 MERRY MARY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: These Boots Are Made For Stalking

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 14, 2010

Merry Mary

Merry Mary's nawt so bad,

Now she's not even a threat.

All she's interested in is the dog- it's really kind of sad,

Maybe that's nawt such a bad thing.

She's offers to heal Bark-for at no cost,

She'd rather the dog be the host.


	46. Chapter 46 CHRIS ABELEY NEEDS GLEE

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Sealed With A Diss

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 25, 2010

Chris Abeley Needs Glee

Chris Abeley need glee,

And he can get that from Skye.

It's kind of hard to make him see,

That he needs to move on.

He used to be hawt,

But lately he's so nawt.


	47. Chapter 47 LEAF'S GRIEF

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Sealed With A Diss

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 25, 2010

Leaf's Grief

Leaf's grief is not heartwarming,

He loves others better than he loves himself.

He wants other people to be all right,

They are all of his sight.

He want to give his summer up,

To help those who live in a dump.


	48. Chapter 48 GRIFFIN'S SIN

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Sealed With A Diss

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 25, 2010

Griffin's Sin

Griffin's sin is not so bad,

He's just a hint of geek.

He looks, well, almost rad,

Too bad he's not seeking.

Reading and restaurants is his scene,

He knows that he's the next dean.


	49. Chapter 49 BIEGE SAGE

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Time: Invasion of the Boy Snatchers

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 25, 2010

Beige Sage

Normally Sage is quite beige,

Which is a totally boring colour.

However, lately she's been totally in,

She's got all the right stuff-those who agree should holler.

She's got us the drinks, which are cool,

Maybe one day once we're gone she'll rule the school.


	50. Chapter 50 PART TWO: SUMMER COLLECTION

PART TWO:

THE SUMMER COLLECTION

Chapters after this are from the summer collection books. Be sure to pay attention to the author's note for point of view.


	51. Chapter 51 KENDRA CAN'T MEND YA'

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 18, 2010

Kendra Can't Mend Ya'

Kendra can't mend ya', you see,

She's too busy with her own magnificent life.

She can't wonder about you know,

Her life doesn't include you in it.

She's going to side with the other side,

So you'll be the one who died.


	52. Chapter 52 ELLIE'S ALL THAT LEFTY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 18, 2010

Ellie's all that's Lefty

Ellie's all that's lefty in this world,

Everyone else has left.

She's so curled,

Into believing that Massie's her friend.

She thinks that Massie actually likes her, she's wishes,

When in fact, she'll diss ya'.


	53. Chapter 53 WILLIAM THE VILLIAN

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 18, 2010

William the Villain

William's the villain,

He's siding with Kendra on this one.

He wants Massie to enjoy her last night of sweet freedom,

In his opinion, she's done.

He wants what's best for Massie,

Even if it involves getting a little messy.


	54. Chapter 54 ALESSANDO, ALESSANDO WHAT

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 18, 2010

Alessandro, Alessandro What Will Massie Do?

Alessandro, Alessandro what will Massie do,

With you her team's not with her.

She'll ruin their attention on you,

And make them pay attention to her.

She'll twist them until they never pay,

Attention to another person for another day.


	55. Chapter 55 WHACKY JACQUELINE

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 18, 2010

Whacky Jacqueline

Whacky Jacqueline may be summer friends with the queen bee,

It's only the summer not for real.

She may be in the summer in-crowd,

But she doesn't understand what's fake and what's real.

Massie only wants what's best for her,

She doesn't care who gets burned.


	56. Chapter 56 KELSEY DON'T MELT ME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Kelsey Don't Melt Me

Kelsey don't melt me please,

You're the one I'm counting on or rather you're ugly looks.

You're different now; you're not a tease,

You look Pretty Committee pretty in my books.

There's no one else who looks like you with your ugly hair,

Now you have flare.


	57. Chapter 57 MINI KIMMI

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Mini Kimmi

Mini Kimmi's not important,

After all she has a job.

She and I are so different,

I don't have a job, I have a jobby.

Kimmi works for money, not to please,

While, I work simply to please.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010


	58. Chapter 58 SELMA DOESN'T UNDERSTAND, NO

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 18, 2010

Selma Doesn't Understand, No

Selma doesn't understand, no,

What's it's like to be on top.

She doesn't know what's it's like to be the best,

All she knows is what's a fop.

She blames it on a physical condition,

But Massie knows her secret mission.


	59. Chapter 59 MIND YA' LINDSEY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Mind Ya' Lindsey

Mind ya' Lindsey, you're playing with fire,

It's a dangerous game with an ugly girl.

The need for the win is dire,

Because without it I might lose it all.

Just listen to Massie's speech to make you good-looking,

And all the boys will be knocking.


	60. Chapter 60 ANASTASIA, I CAN'T MEASURE UP

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Anastasia, I Can't Measure Up to You!

Anastasia, I can't measure up to you and you're crew,

You're the ultimate alpha and I want to be you.

I try to help people find enter beauty, like you do,

But they're already found their inner strength.

Your life is so prefect, like a royal's

But people toss me aside like a piece of foil.


	61. Chapter 61 TINY TRINI

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Tiny Trini

Tiny Trini's no one important,

To anyone, but my mother.

She's just another wannabe,

With a life like any other.

She doesn't understand what I'm trying to do for Ellie,

I'm showing her that life isn't all funny.


	62. Chapter 62 WHITNEY WANTS TO WIN ME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Massie book in the summer collection, it is told from Massie's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Massie

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 18, 2010

Whitney Wants to Win Me (Massie)

Whitney wants to win me,

She wants to be like me, the alpha.

She wants to be queen bee,

But she never will be.

She's just another wannabe,

She's no threat to me.


	63. Chapter 63  I!, OH THE MYSTERY OF  I!

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Alicia book in the summer collection, it is told from Alicia's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Alicia

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

!i!, Oh The Mystery of !i!

!i!, oh the mystery of !i!, who are you,

No one's ever seen you before.

I want to be the first,

It will be to me that you open the door.

I love your music and want to be your video chick,

Because I think that we'll really click.


	64. Chapter 64 CELIA DUH

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Alicia book in the summer collection, it is told from Alicia's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Alicia

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Celia Duh

Celia, duh, that's who you are,

I almost couldn't tell you and your sister apart.

I love that you're Spanish,

And I love that part.

I wish that I could stay here and be the alpha,

Instead of the beta, but I doubt it.


	65. Chapter 65 NIGEL'S CEIL

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Alicia book in the summer collection, it is told from Alicia's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Alicia

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

Nigel's Ceil

Nigel's ceil consists of two things,

Alicia and free stuff.

He loves the Spanish girl-even if she's only half,

And he's trusting her that it's not a bluff.

His accent fits his ways,

Even if it is annoying on most days.


	66. Chapter 66 NADIA SAYS NADA

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Alicia book in the summer collection, it is told from Alicia's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Alicia

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

Nadia Says Nada

Nadia says nada when I call her,

I hope that this is a good thing.

But I know the silence won't last for long,

It certainly won't last until dawn.

I think she's ashamed of me a tiny speck,

I hope that she doesn't hit the deck.


	67. Chapter 67 ESMERALDA DON'T HARM ME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Alicia book in the summer collection, it is told from Alicia's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Alicia

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 12, 2010

Esmeralda Don't Harm Me

Esmeralda don't harm me,

I'm only here as a caller.

You like that bull that I broke,

And you look like you're going to choke.

You're a true Spanish beauty, eh maybe,

So, I'll just be on my way and leave you be.


	68. Chapter 68 MARINA IS MY FAMILIA

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Alicia book in the summer collection, it is told from Alicia's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Alicia

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Mariana Is My Familia

Mariana is my familia,

Well, part of it at least.

She always puts others before herself,

Including myself.

She always welcomes me into her home,

And offers me everything that she owns.


	69. Chapter 69 ISOBEL DRESSES WELL

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Alicia book in the summer collection, it is told from Alicia's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Alicia

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Isobel Dresses Well

Isobel dresses well and others notice,

She's a one of a kind natural beauty.

She wears those trendy Spanish clothes with care,

And mixes and matches as she dares.

She looks a lot like her twin,

It's almost a sin.


	70. Chapter 70 NINA, I'M GOING TO KILL YA'

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Alicia book in the summer collection, it is told from Alicia's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Alicia

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Nina, I'm Going to Kill Ya'

Nina, I'm going to kill ya',

You little thief.

You steal anything and everything from anyone and everyone,

You've cause a lot of people a lot of grief.

You're on everyone's dark side,

So, you'd better run and hid.


	71. Chapter 71 SORRY SARI

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Sorry Sari

Sorry Sari that I haven't been around,

My parents made me leave.

Life without you has been on the ground,

I keep going round and round with the clique.

Love how you still ramble on about your time,

Makes mine feel like it's worth a dime.


	72. Chapter 72 BEND ME WENDI

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 20, 2010

Bend Me Wendi

Bend me Wendi to see your ways,

I don't understand them.

It's almost like you're in a daze,

Maybe a maze from you is moves.

This won't help you win,

You'll only end up in the bin.


	73. Chapter 73 VONDA'S NOT MADONNA

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Vonda's Not Madonna

Vonda's not Madonna, not even close,

She may think that she's a material girl, but she's not.

She rules this little pageant,

But she's lacking.

All she does is provide fear,

Touch her if you dare.


	74. Chapter 74 GRACIE'S MERCY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 20, 2010

Gracie's Mercy

Gracie's mercy is lucky,

She was attacked by the crab.

Now, she has the hardest challenge,

Beating Massie won't be easy.

She may now think that mercy was easy,

But this isn't going to be easy.


	75. Chapter 75 TODD'S BEEN ROBBED

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Todd's Been Robbed

Todd's been robbed from spending time with me,

But now I'm back for the summer.

But this was before I discovered how hard,

It is to work for him.

Now, my time has been robbed for many days,

And to make it worse, he's docking my pay.


	76. Chapter 76 JAY'S RAY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Jay's Ray

Jay's ray is shining bright,

He loves being back.

He's in the dark, not in the light,

He's doesn't know what to do with dear Massie.

He wants his daughter to be glad,

Even if it means someone ends up mad.


	77. Chapter 77 SARAH'S BELLOW

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Sarah's Bellow

Sarah's bellow doesn't have a rhythm,

She couldn't carry a tune if her life depended on it.

She's driven,

To sing at the top of her lungs.

She's not a wannabe,

She's already wanted (By me).


	78. Chapter 78 JUDI'S ROOTING FOR YOU

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Judi's Rooting For You

Judi's rooting for you,

She wants you to fit in.

She doesn't know if I don't look like the others,

It'll be my dead end.

She doesn't get the I'm torn between new and old,

Either way one is going to think I'm too bold.


	79. Chapter 79 REGGIE'S NOT BEGGING

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Reggie's Not Beggin'

Mayor Reggie's not begging to stay,

This is his last year to judge Miss. Kiss.

He's choosing his friends over the others,

Instead of dissing them.

He's not a bad guy, you see,

He's the best guy there is to be.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010


	80. Chapter 80 LORNA BORIN' HER

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 20, 2010

Lorna Borin' Her

Lorna, Lorna you're borin' her,

She's only in this for the money.

You're going to make her choose,

It doesn't work like that, honey.

She can't choose between her friends,

It'll only end with a dead end.


	81. Chapter 81 MANDY'S A DANDY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Claire book in the summer collection, it is told from Claire's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Claire

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: August 19, 2010

Mandy's A Dandy

Mandy's a dandy, one of a kind,

She's my sister.

Unlike Massie, she's blind,

To the ways of the Pretty Committee.

It doesn't matter what she wears,

She's true and not like Blair.


	82. Chapter 82 ASH DASH AWAY, DASH AWAY FORV

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Dylan book in the summer collection, it is told from Dylan's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Dylan

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Ash Dash Away, Dash Away Forever

Ash dash away, dash away forever,

You always come at the wrong time.

We'll be best friends for never,

Now, go away, please.

I don't want to know how you know him,

But I find you awful dim.


	83. Chapter 83 BRADY, PICK ME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Dylan book in the summer collection, it is told from Dylan's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Dylan

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Brady, Pick Me

Brady, pick me, pick me,

I'll be your date.

We have so much in common and love to eat,

We've never been beat.

I'll be your tennis girl,

Just don't ask me to play or I might just hurl.


	84. Chapter 84 CASSIDY CAST ME AWAY

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Dylan book in the summer collection, it is told from Dylan's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Dylan

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Cassidy, Cast Me Away

Cassidy, Cassidy Cast me away,

Even though you work for my mother.

Let me leave for a day,

I'll love you like no other.

I see how loyal you must be,

I don't know how you do it with such glee.


	85. Chapter 85 JT YOU HEART ME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Dylan book in the summer collection, it is told from Dylan's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Dylan

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

J.T. You Heart Me

J.T. you heart me,

And you just don't know it yet.

You love me, you see,

I've got my eyes set.

If you say yes, I'll be singing like they do on Glee,

Oh, just say it please.


	86. Chapter 86 LAUREN'S NOT BORIN'

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Dylan book in the summer collection, it is told from Dylan's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Dylan

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Lauren's Not Borin'

Lauren's not boring anymore,

Since her opponent seems distracted.

She' loving that the win is now in the door,

Even if her opponent is acting strange.

She's not the top dog, she's the underdog,

But now she's out of the fog.


	87. Chapter 87 MERRILEE LEAVE ME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Dylan book in the summer collection, it is told from Dylan's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Dylan

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Merri-Lee Leave Me Be

Merri Less leave me be,

I don't want any more rude words.

I'm just being me, you see,

I just want to live my life for me.

I love you, but when I eat,

I get asked on a date.


	88. Chapter 88 SVETLANA WILD WANNA

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Dylan book in the summer collection, it is told from Dylan's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Dylan

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 11, 2010

Svetlana Wild Wanna

Svetlana is a wild wanna-be, I mean,

She's such a wild child.

She has to be heard, not just seen,

She's a tennis babe, gone wild.

She throws little fits,

Until, like a dog, someone tells her to sit.


	89. Chapter 89 AIMEE'S NOT GOING TO LEAVE

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Kristen book in the summer collection, it is told from Kristen's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 10, 2010

Aimee's Not Going to Leave

Aimee's not going to leave,

She's always been there for me.

She understands love,

She knows my heart.

Aimee loves crushes,

Just as long as they don't end in mush.


	90. Chapter 90 BRICE IS ROLLING THE DICE

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Kristen book in the summer collection, it is told from Kristen's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 10, 2010

Brice is Rolling the Dice,

Brice is rolling to dice,

When it comes to his two children.

He's just too cool and nice,

Doesn't understand that he can't be their friend.

He's got his head in the surf,

Too bad he's going to land in the turf.


	91. Chapter 91 DAHN SAYS HUH

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Kristen book in the summer collection, it is told from Kristen's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 10, 2010

Danh says "Huh?"

Danh says "huh?"

When it comes to boys.

She chooses brains over beauty,

When it is her duty,

She's so smart,

But some leave her in the dark.


	92. Chapter 92 JAX'S RELAXED

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Kristen book in the summer collection, it is told from Kristen's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 10, 2010

Jax's Relaxed

Jax's relaxed around the ladies,

Or so it seems.

He's just another skater boy,

Or so he deems.

He's part of the inner circle,

Some just don't know it.


	93. Chapter 93 MARSHA DARN YA'

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Kristen book in the summer collection, it is told from Kristen's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 10, 2010

Marsha Darn Ya'

Marsha darn ya',

You almost got me caught.

You came home at the wrong time,

I was busy doing stuff.

You want me to live one life, when I want to live another,

Also you want the Pretty Committee to be done.


	94. Chapter 94 RACHEL'S GOING TO SAVE ME

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Kristen book in the summer collection, it is told from Kristen's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 10, 2010

Rachel's Going to Save Me

Rachel's going to save me,

She's always got my back.

She always knows what to say,

She always saves the day.

She loves affairs of the heart,

Just shoot her with the magic dart.


	95. Chapter 95 RIPPLE'S DIMPLES

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Kristen book in the summer collection, it is told from Kristen's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 10, 2010

Ripple's Dimples

Ripple's dimples are the only thing she's got going for her,

She's too young to hang with the rest.

She's got what I need,

A pass to hang with the best.

She's cute and ah-dorable ,

Maybe one day she wouldn't be so horrible.


	96. Chapter 96 SCOOTER'S CRUISING

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Kristen book in the summer collection, it is told from Kristen's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 10, 2010

Scooter's Cruising

Scooter's cruising on the pipe,

He does everything right.

He's part of the right crew,

He's got it all right.

The game is in his favour,

So, we'll be seeing him later.


	97. Chapter 97 TYLER'S DYING FOR HER

The Pretty Committee: Defined

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. I do not own them.

Author's Note: Since this is from the Kristen book in the summer collection, it is told from Kristen's point of view.

Time: The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen

Genre: Poetry, and friendship.

Rating: G

Date Finished: September 10, 2010

Tyler's Dying For Her

Tyler's dying for her,

And she can't even tell.

He's flirting while she's doing her hair,

And to someone else she's trying to sell.

She wants to be Massie,

After all both are bossy.


	98. Chapter 98 AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**CHAPTER 97 IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I MIGHT WRITE MORE LATER, BUT I WANT TO WORK ON DIFFERENT PROJECTS. ALSO I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, BUT WILL STILL TAKE RECOMMENDATIONS FOR CHAPTERS. **


End file.
